In Like Ed
"In Like Ed" is the 9th episode of Season 2 and the 35th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds become suspicious of Kevin (as he seems to know too much) and decide to spy on him to see where he gets his intelligence from. Plot The episode begins with the Eds pricing merchandise for their garage sale at Eddy's Garage. Eddy, being the penny-pincher he is, prices his merchandise at ridiculously high prices, while Honest Edd offers his merchandise at rock-bottom prices. Ed, mindlessly begins tossing random items onto his table and pricing them, including the table itself. He finds a bow and begins shooting everything he can find out of the bow, including Eddy himself. He fires Eddy out of his garage and onto his lawn, where he finds Sarah and Jimmy, who'd just bought a blender from Kevin's "Better n' Eddys' Garage Sale" for a nickel. Upon going to Kevin sale, they're immediately stunned at his success and his ability to guess what his customer wants before they ask. Ed tries to tell Kevin something, but Kevin guesses what he wanted to say before Ed, himself could say anything. Edd and Eddy decides to spy on Kevin to find out where his intelligence comes from. At Edd's Backyard Shed, Edd shows Ed and Eddy an assortment of gadgets, including a Jet Pack, Baking Powder Smoke Bomb disguised as a Jawbreaker, a Tape Recorder concealed in a Bucket and a Broom with a Radio Transmitter hidden its head. As Ed and Eddy test some of the gadgets, The "Kevin Motion Alert" goes off and The Eds watch the transmission. But Kevin finds the camera hidden on his doorstep in plain sight, poorly disguised as a tree and destroys it. Edd tells Eddy and Ed that they will need to spy on him in person. The Eds spy on Kevin and follow him. They then spot him entering Jimmy's House with Rolf holding packages. The Eds peer through the window and conclude that Kevin is a part of some "clandestine organization based on the exchange of classified information" and that they are having a meeting at Jimmy's. They decide that they will shut down their operation, but unbeknownst to them, they're about to ruin Jimmy's Birthday Party. Edd and Eddy enter the house and begin to analyze the refreshments for any anomalies, but find nothing out of the ordinary. Meanwhile Ed tries to enter the house by unconventional means, but fails to do so. Edd and Eddy have a look at the packages using Edd's X-Ray Glasses but only seem to find Teddy Bears. Ed suddenly falls out of a Pinata the Kids are trying to burst open and joins Edd and Eddy to open the presents, but still find nothing out of the ordinary. Jimmy runs away crying after he finds that nobody gave him a pony like he wanted, and The Kids accuse the Eds of wreaking his Party and approaches them to beat them up. Eddy then pulls out Edd's Baking Powder Smoke Bombs out of his pocket and detonates it, causing everything in the house to be covered top to bottom in Baking Powder. As The Kids appear to be missing in the flood of baking powder, Eddy suggests they hightail it, but the baking powder-drenched kids appear from the baking powder and advance towards them to give them a trashing, as Ed tells his friends that their situation reminds him of a B-Rated Film he watched. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': hearing Ed make weird noises while pretending to be a car "Did you eat breakfast this morning, Ed?" a blender from a box "Here, give this to Double D to put on the table." Ed: "Service is my middle toe! Check, please!" Eddy: "Should've ate breakfast, Ed." ---- *'Eddy': "Quit holding out, Double D. Where's the smoke screens, the oil slicks, the laser watches?" Ed: "Uh, Double D, what's this do?" coat-hanger Edd: "That's just a coat-hanger, Ed." Ed: at coat-hanger longingly "Oh. Mum's the word." ---- *'Eddy': "Loudmouth to The Projector, do you read me?" Edd: the walkie-talkie, displeased "The Professor, Eddy. I'm The Professor!" Eddy: "Whatever. Big Chin has made contact." ---- *'Rolf': "Let Rolf get the door, pale Jimmy." enters "What?!" Eddy: "Nice little soiree, huh, Rolfy-boy?" Rolf: Eddy gatecrashing the party "You have an invitation, overdressed Ed-boy?" Eddy: for suave "The crow caws at midnight." Rolf: unmoved "And the cat sours the basil. Rolf would love to talk politics but I must see your invitation." Eddy: "No problem stretch… Look! Who's that hairy beast eating all the dip?" off Rolf: confused "Nana?" ---- *'Eddy': smokescreen from Edd's Backpack "Good luck catching us, as we'll be invisible to the naked eye, with this baking-power vapor barrier! A shroud one might say!" Rolf: amused "You said a mouthful!" Kevin: fists together "It's pounding time!" Eddy: "You'll never take us alive!" the smokescreen to the ground, causing a giant explosion of baking powder to erupt out and cover everything with baking powder Edd: head-to-toe in baking powder, speaking with an air of world-weariness "Now do you see the importance of extensive testing?" ---- *'Ed': that the kids are missing "Where'd everyone go?" pans, revealing the entire room, covered top to bottom in baking powder, with the furniture tossed aside and dumped in the piles of baking powder. Edd: "Messy! Messy! Messy!" ---- *'Ed': as the other kids, covered in baking soda, angrily advance towards them "Oh cool! This reminds me of the movie 'Zombies from the Deep Freeze - A Cash Cow'. This is the part where we'll be torn to pieces, stuffed into ice cube trays, and frozen and used to cool their drinks!" Edd: "Non-alcoholic, I hope?" maliciously laughs Trivia/Goofs *Jimmy celebrates his birthday in this episode and is the only character that celebrated his birthday in the whole series. *Apparently, Rolf's Nana is very hairy, demonstrated when Eddy distracted Rolf by saying "Who's that hairy beast eating all the dip?!" *After Jimmy runs off crying Kevin states he ran off because the Eds ruined the party, but Jimmy appeared to have ran off because he didn't get a pony for his birthday. However, it is possible that it was supposed to be a surprise, but the Eds ruined the surprise by opening and showing the presents. Whether or not this was a mistake is unknown. *The Eds have apparently ruined other parties before as hinted by Kevin when he states they have ruined another party. *Many of Edd's experimental inventions appear in this episode such as: **Baking Powder Vapor Barrier **Grappling Hook Gun **Transmitter Mop **Jet Pack **Recorder Bucket **X-Ray Goggles *Level 2 of Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures ("Pin the Tail on the Ed") has a similar plot to this episode, where you play as the Eds to get into Jimmy's birthday party, but by going under the sewer and fighting sewer gators and trying to destroy all the piñatas. *Eddy includes many overpriced items for his sale: **'The Helmet from "Ready, Set... Ed!"'- $50 **'A Bottlecap'- $10 **'A Torn Glove'- $25 **'Water'- $10 **'A Cup to hold the Water'- $15 **'Eddy's School Photo'- $20 **'A Screw'- $5 **'A Pencil'- $10 **'A Toothbrush'- $15 **'A Carton of Milk'- $50 *Edd includes many "over fair" items at his table: **'A Lamp'- 50¢ **'An Hourglass'- 25¢ **'A Toy Duck'- 10¢ **'A Pair of Ice Skates'- 5¢ **'A Stack of Comics'- 2¢ **'A Jacket'- Free **'A Model Dinosaur'- Unknown Price **'Eddy's Blender'- Unknown Price **'The Right of the Elevation Boots'- Unknown Price *Ed includes many "unorganized" items at his table: **'A Car Door'- 5¢ **'His Dad's Canoe'- 20¢ **'His Mom's Dryer'- 15¢ **'Other Items, including a Tennis Racket, a Vase, a Sock, a Soda Can and a Bow '- Unknown Price **'The Table Itself '- 5¢ *Coincidentally, Eddy and Kevin's blenders look exactly the same. *Ed appears to be an accomplished archer, seeing as he was able to shoot many items with a bow. *When Edd is showing his stuff for sale we see the Elevation Boots from the episode "A Pinch to Grow an Ed". The shoes were destroyed in that episode, but are present in this one. They could have been repaired, but must have been destroyed again, because the episode "3 Squares and an Ed" shows them in a damaged state. *The Kankers don't appear in this episode. *The Eds' codenames: **Ed: The Claw **Edd: The Professor **Eddy: Loudmouth *It is unknown what happened to Jimmy after the Eds blow up the house with the Baking Powder Vapor Barrier. *This is the first episode where Eddy was flying, the second episode was "Ed, Ed and Away". In this episode, he was using Edd's jetpack. In "Ed, Ed and Away", Ed pulled his wallet chain and Eddy's hairs were use as propellers, similar to a helicopter. Also to note Eddy is the first character in the show that is seen flying. Gallery In Like Ed - Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki - Cartoon Network.jpg|"Vroom, vroom, vroom!" Is_That_Plank.png|Is that Plank? LoLz.png|Ed wants to shoot Eddy! Jet Pack.jpg|"To infinity and beyond!" Kevin motion alert.jpg|A very well "hidden" camera File:The Claw.jpg|Name: Ed Codename: The Claw The professor.jpg|Name: Edd (Double D) Codename: The Professor File:Eddy walkietalkie.jpg|Name: Eddy Codename: Loudmouth Edwithsnow.png|Ed with powder stuffed in his pants. File:zombies deep freeze.png|"This reminds me of the movie: Zombies From the Deep Freeze, a Cash Cow, This is the part where we'll get torn to pieces, stuffed in ice cube trays, frozen & then used to cool their drinks." Fake Jawbreaker.png|Eddy holding the Baking Powder Vapor Barrier mistaking it for a Jawbreaker. In Like Ed 034 0001.jpg|Ed using the grappling hook gun. In Like Ed 018 0001.jpg|"Behold!" In Like Ed 018 0002.jpg|The secret mop radio In Like Ed 019 0001.jpg|The Tape Recorder Jawbreaker Bomb Aftermath.jpg|After the bomb explodes. Jimmy's livingroom.jpg|"Go Nazz, go!" Category:Episodes Category:Season 2